Forge of New Fates
by Wandering Lion
Summary: Prince Corrin is finally allowed to leave the Northern Fortress, only to discover strange things has been happening in Nohr and Hoshido. He was pushed into choosing a side with his Nohrian Family, Hoshidian Family, or neither after remembering the events of his kidnapping. However, during his journey, he comes across an Archer with a split personality and similar a name to 'Nohr'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners. I'm just a fan of the series.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Okay, I'm going to be straightforward with this. I am not the greatest writer in the world. I'm sorry if this story is a little confusing. I have no beta, proofreader, editor or whoever you go to correct this stuff too, okay? Look if you want me to improve this story, leave comments and review the story and tell me how I can improve, I would appreciate it. I want this story to enjoy you both the audience and me. Geez, this took longer to plan out than I thought. If anyone has anything to contribute (like chants that are used before a spell for instance. Yes apparently that is a thing in Fire Emblem) then please leave it in a review or Private Message me.**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Spell/Technique: _"Dragon Fang!"(Talk)_ / _'Thoron!'(Thoughts/thinking)_

Powerful Entity/Dragon Speaking: **"Bold"**

Powerful Entity/Dragon Thinking: _**'Bold'**_

Prologue: The Heist That Returned Despair

(Windmire, the Capital of Nohr)

It was dark. The streets were empty. The only illumination present was the lampposts. Buildings made of stone; some with wooden or stone roofs. To anyone not from this city, or rather a native to the entire country it would seem like it was nighttime. However, the truth is that it was currently noon. You see this country is the Kingdom of Nohr, which is deprived of sunlight, meaning that it is continuously dark and is difficult to tell when is 'day' or 'night' unless you spend enough time to commit to tell the difference. Despite contrary belief, there are times when the sun comes out but the intervals of the sun's appearance in Nohr were large. Other than that, since Nohr was practical 'night' all the time, it just so happens to be great for thieves, criminals, bandits, brigands, and rogues who know how to use the darkness to their advantage.

(Windmire, Thieves' Hideout)

"Is everyone here?" A pudgy woman with a fancy small dress with white and pink colors with open cleavage, lace stockings which are shedding a dagger, a belt with shedding two more daggers and a pink adventurous-looking hat that a treasure hunter would wear. This was Candace, a Nohrian 'Adventurer' Class thief.

"What do you think?" A tough-looking Nohrian 'Mercenary' Class with bluish-black hair said in response. The Mercenary wore a gray shield with black lines, a maroon collared 'vest' with black metal stars, a gray forehead protector, and blackish brown sleeves and strapped gloves. This was Zhara. "Also, was it really a good idea to have a Hoshidian here with us?" Zhara said as he turned his head to the corner. There was a man wearing a black Hoshidian hat called a 'Kasa', common Hoshidian clothing, and a trunk on his back. This man was Senno, who from the country of Hoshido. "Look, I am only here because you guys promised rare tomes. When the job is done, and I have my rare tomes as promised, I'm out of here." Senno spoke up letting everyone know of his intentions.

"The same goes for me. Except instead of tomes like dear Senno wants, I want MONEY." A Silver haired 'Adventurer' spoke up. Unlike Candace, this Adventurer class male wore no hat, had white and black clothing, a white cape/scarf, and black pants. This was Funke, a well-mannered thief with an insatiable greed for wealth.

Now, this begs the question…What are these four doing in a room together? Well in the middle of the room was a table, which had papers scattered all across the table. But what is really important is what is on the paper…they were plans. Plans for what you may ask? Well…

"I don't how in the world WE supposed to ROB probably, no…definitely the most secure place in Nohr! It's freaking Castle Krakenburg for Dusk Dragon's sake! Home of King Garon and the royal family remember?" Zhara exclaimed. _'Could these people please stop gawking about what they want and get it together!"_ The swordsman could only think to himself. Then there was a knock on the door. "Um, bosses? We have a problem…" a henchman said on the other side of the door. "Sigh…who do you work with?" Candace asked. "Funke's Graceful Thieves." The Henchman replied still on the other side of the door. Candace, Zhara, and Senno turned to Funke with an expression saying, 'He is your guy…deal with him!' Funke sighed as he walked up to the door. "What is the password?" Funke asked his supposed henchman. "The Graceful Flower's colors are green and gold." The henchman replied. "…You may enter."

The henchman entered the room with the four theft leaders staring at him intensely. "Well? Spit it out! We don't have all night!" Candace shouted to Funke's henchman, who stepped back a bit. "W-well you see…Shura seems to have g-gone…m-missing…" The nameless henchman reported to his bosses.

They all stared at the henchman… "MISSING!?" They all shouted with anger on their faces.

"Y-yeah…h-he didn't show up at the meeting point but rather one of his men saying that Shura was te-temporarily dis-disbanding his gang for s-something. T-they didn't hear from him s-since." The henchman continued, flinching at the four bosses anger.

Funke took a deep breath and said in a calm but angry tone. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" The henchman replied and left the room with the door closed faster than you could say 'Why are they mad?' Well, Shura was an infamous highwayman in Nohr, but what was more important to the thieves was how Shura knew how to get into Castle Krakenburg via old passageways. The four learned about the passageways when they first tried to recruit Shura. Shura refused but still told them how to get in. Why? Well, unknown to the four, Shura knew that the guards stationed at the Castle will be more likely to kill the four and their crews rather than capture and interrogate them for information. So, there was little chance of his involvement being discovered and he was going to leave Windmire soon to go to Notre Sagesse for reasons that relate to…personal matters. Either way, if things go down at Castle Krakenburg, Shura would be long gone from the capital.

After a moment, a silence Senno spoke up "So…that throws a stick into the plans. Who would have expected for Shura to leave high and dry on probably the biggest robbery in all of Nohr!". Candace then voiced her opinion, "Why all the nerve! Well, we don't need him! I've dedicated my life to exploration! This will just be a new experience if anything. Nothing stops Candace!" Meanwhile, Funke was sniffing a flower, which he got from a young blond-haired child with a white cloth wrapped around her head, and Zhara just grunted thinking about how this plan has really taken a bad turn. "So, do we still go with the plan? Or do we drop this all together?" Zhara asked. Unlike the others, Zhara didn't have the same love of rare items, money, or treasure like they did, but he had his reasons for getting involved.

"Hmm…I believe the plan is still possible…in fact Zhara what do you think is the best possible way to fend off the soldiers in the castle if we discover?" Funke asked the sword wielder. Zhara looked at Funke wondering what was the white/silver haired man trying to come up with. "Well…without a guide through the castle it would be best to stick together that way we have enough to fight off whatever soldiers we come across until a bigger and stronger force than our own comes across. And since some their soldiers have more skill than our own fighters we would have to…gang up on them." Zhara replied with the last bit spoken in a bitter tone.

Senno smiled "Yes…and we'll take whatever rare tom-I mean weapons they're using." Candace and Funke smiled and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Zhara just sighed seeing these associates as 'too greedy' as they were practically throwing their lives away. He could try to convince them to just pillage a wealthy manor or wealthy neighborhood, which would have less skilled security. However, that would defeat the real reason that Zhara and his boys were involved in this. He learned that some of his men were going to backstab him and take control of his group. However, when Zhara heard about the job, he knew the backstabbers were going to stay in line for the job. However, Zhara and those who were loyal to him were going to slip out during the heist leaving the backstabbers and the others to fend for themselves and perhaps die trying to satisfy their greed.

The four outlaw leaders finalized their plans and agreed that they would strike two nights from now as it would be the darkest night in Nohr for the rest of the month.

(Castle Krakenburg, Some point during the Heist)

It was a disaster. Bandits from the alliance of the four groups dying or running away like cowards against Nohrian forces of the castle. Even the royals, such as Crown Prince Xander, were involved in the slaughter and/or capture of the thieves.

How did this go all wrong? Well, it turns out once the four groups made it inside the castle, three of them split up following their hearts greediest desires. Senno reached for rare, experimental, and powerful tomes. Funke went looking for the vault to steal all the money and jewels he could get. Candace went looking for any treasure relics (even had thoughts about stealing the sword Siegfried and the tome Brynhildr), and Zhara did what he said he would do…he and those who were loyal to him ditched those who would backstab him in the castle.

Unfortunately, though each group was spotted. A female Nohrian Dark Mage by the name of Shade spotted Senno's group after they snuck into what appeared to be a laboratory for researching and creating new spells, curses, and anything related to magic. Shade blasted them with magic and used teleportation tome to go alert the castle's forces about the intruders. Senno's group panicked and grabbed what they could. Just as they left the lab, Senno noticed a unique looking tome that he had never he seen or heard of before. Not only that but he felt the dark and enormous power from it. The tome was dark purple with some writing on the top, gold hinges at the book's binding and two more pieces of god on the corners of the opposite side of front and back covers. There was also a strange gold symbol on the book, six eyes connected by a U-shaped line that intersects several times at the bottom of said 'U'. Due to his obsession with powerful and rare tomes he took it and shoved it into his clothing. After the last members of Senno's group ran out the door into the hallway, Shade had teleported outside the laboratory with some troops and King Garon's Grandmaster/Head Tactician, General Iago. Some went in to check to see what was stolen. Iago to look towards where the tome that Senno stole was. If anyone noticed, a look of shock appeared on Iago's face but was quickly changed to look of intense anger. "FIND THEM! AND IF YOU FIND A UNIQUE PURPLE TOME, RETURN TO ME AT ONCE! You will be rewarded…" Iago shouted angrily. Senno and his group didn't know that they had broken into Iago's private laboratory.

Funke and his group were taking whatever they could while making sure they still had room for money, but then they dropped a vase which shattered on the ground. The door in the same hallway opened revealing a group of four who went to check the commotion: a Nohrian Fighter wearing unique uniform, a Nohrian Knight, a dirty cyan-haired Nohrian Wyvern Rider, and a blond haired Nohrian Dark Mage with a unique outfit. The Wyvern Rider first noticed them and told the Dark Mage to go alert the castle forces while the three of them tried to hold the intruders off.

Candace and her group tried to find treasured relics but found the Nohrian Army's Armory. Which was filled with rare, hard to find, and/or high-quality weaponry. They took whatever weapons they could. Candace then noticed two weapons out of the corner of her eye. They were Shining Bows, bows that imbued with the special property of magic attacks at the cost of using offensive techniques like 'Luna' and 'critical strikes'. However, one of the bows looked…incomplete and had an empty quiver, but Candace didn't care as she took it both. As they set off to look for treasure relics, Xander, the Crown Prince of Nohr himself, his retainers, his younger brother Prince Leo, a Nohrian outlaw with white haired and an eye patch, and a red haired Nohrian Mercenary burst into the room from the other door, which leads to the nearby training grounds, and demanded them to surrender. Candace's group booked it and were chased the ever-growing group of pursuers.

As for Zhara, he and his men made it back into the tunnels they used to get into the castle. However, they encountered the most unexpected thing: a young flower girl in a black dress and a white cloth wrapped around her head with a look of complete shock on her face. Zhara wondered what was a young girl doing here, but his thoughts were broken from noises of running, horses, and wings flapping. Zhara turned around and saw Nohrian soldiers being led by a purple/lavender haired Wyvern Rider, who Zhara recognized as the eldest princess of Nohr, Camilla. His men tried to break for it while using the little girl as a hostage but the eldest princess held a Ragnarok tome and blasted the area between Zhara's group and the little girl. The smoke was caused by the spell gave the flower girl cover and time to go hide in a small space where Zhara and men wouldn't find her or even notice her. Zhara's men turned back to the Nohrian forces and the princess. "My. My. You boys need to learn some lessons. Lessons that I will teach personally teach. The first lesson…lay on hand on that girl and be feed to my dear Marzia here alive." Camilla said to Zhara's group while rubbing her wyvern's neck. While both sides had a bit of standoff, Zhara was nudged by one of his men and whispered something. "We can't beat all these guys boss, but some our guys here volunteered to hold off them off while the rest of us escape." Zhara turned his head and saw some of the men were ready to charge, knowing that they would die. "Alright…do what you want." Zhara said. Then someone in Zhara's forces yelled "CHARGE!" and less than Zhara's men dashed forward while the others, including Zhara, dashed for the exit.

The four group leaders and whatever men they had left met at the rendezvous point outside the castle where they had some reinforcements waiting. Surprisingly, it appeared that none of the castle force's, including the Royals, where around. "Well we're in the clear for the moment. Let's put whatever we have in the covered wagons and get out of here!" Candace said trying to stay positive. Everyone threw the loot into the seven covered wagons but Senno kept the strange purple tome that he found hidden from the others. They then took off just in the nick of time as soldiers from behind appeared. _'Great Dusk Dragon! We're getting away!'_ Candace thought to herself as she saw the castle forces being left in the dust, but Zhara had other thoughts _'Where are the mounted troops? Shouldn't have they been sent out?'_

The thieves headed to underground tunnels to get out of Windmire. Then things seemed a little too calm, too quiet. Zhara and what remained of his men stayed alerted while everyone else was too caught up in the excitement of successfully robbing Castle Krakenburg, how much loot they all got, or thinking that they got away. The Thieves were now a couple of miles away from the capital and were crossing a bridge over a dried-up river valley. Some of them got out the covered wagons, as the bridge they were going to use was wide but old. So, they needed to cross carefully. Suddenly, a strange thunderstorm appeared over them and rain had started to pour. If the thieves had paid attention to the storm, they would have seen lightning running across the clouds and had been different colors.

The seven covered wagons had made it to the middle of the bridge. However, the unexpected happened, the lightning struck the bridge several times, each at key points and support points, with such power that the bridge collapsed. Almost all of them fell into the river valley, except for Senno who managed to jump and grab onto apart on the bridge that was barely intact. The covered wagons and the thieves crashed into the bottom of the river valley. Most had died on impact while a few were alive but struggled to get up from their injuries. Among the strugglers were Candace and Zhara. Candace was still disoriented from the fall and her head was pounding in pain but did her best not to fall unconscious. Meanwhile, one of Zhara's men used a healing staff on Zhara, while Zhara was taking Elixirs from corpses next to him, before succumbing to the pain.

Unlike the rest of the leaders, Funke was mere moments from death. A sword wielded by gravity stabbed deep into his chest and his right leg. He managed to remove the swords and laid himself against one of the wrecked wagons with his field of vision is the top of the valley in the direction of the capital. Funke was about to close his eyes and reflect on his life before death claimed it, however, he noticed something. Movement. All along the top of the valley, he was facing. He saw several people moving very fast. _'They are moving too fast to be walking on two legs…Horses perhaps? But who are they?'_ Funke thought to himself. Funke noticed more of them showing up, a lot more. All stopping along the top of the valley as it was too steep and slippery to go down safely. Funke couldn't make out who they were due to the rain and dark sky…or clouds. But then lightning flashed in the sky. It was just a moment, but that was enough for Funke. He saw unknown figures outfits: the military. Nohrian Military. With all the strength Funke had in his body, he gave out a final message to his associates and his own men. "THEY FOUND US...THE NOHRIAN ARMY! THEY FOund…us…agggh." With that, Funke passed away. Saved from the massacre about to occur.

The remaining thieves saw that Funke spoke the truth. They tried to scramble for something, anything, to save their lives. However, it was too late, upon the top of the valley the Nohrian Army that was made of several different classes: Bow Knights, Paladins, Generals, Cavaliers, Dark Mages, Fighters, and Berserkers, had readied their weapons: Bows and Arrows, Spears, Magic Tomes, Hand Axes, and Tomahawks. All they were waiting for was the signal from the force's leader, Iago. Iago walked over to what remained of the bridge on the side of the valley he and the troops were on. "How fortunate for us…trapped like the vermin they are." Iago said before turning to the troops. "YOU KNOW THE KING'S ORDERS! NO SURVIVORS! IF YOU LEAVE EVEN ONE OF THEM ALIVE YOU WILL JOIN THOSE PIECES OF DIRT! OPEN FIRE!" Iago shouted to his troops while firing off a Fire spell. Signaling to the troops to let their weapons free.

Arrows, Spears, Axes, and blasts of magic went down into the river valley. Some of the thieves tried to fight with bows and arrows but were too injured to launch an arrow or at the very least pick up a bow. Some tried to flee but were either too injured to move or were struck down from the rain of weapons and spells. Others just accepted their fate knowing that they wouldn't escape the fight with their lives intact. Screams of horror and pain filled the night along with rain and thunder and lightning from the storm.

Candace, who had not been hit yet, forced her pudgy body to crawl through the mud and dirt. She hoped to find something to get out of this, thinking that no one can catch her. She raised her head and saw several items in front of her. The two Shining Bows that she had stolen from the castle, a Steel Bow, various magic tomes, two Heart Seals, and three books that contained knowledge of Skills used in combat. All piled together. Candace tried to reach for any of them but closed her eyes a bolt of light blue-colored lightning struck the ground right where the items were. When she opened them again, the items were gone, as if the lightning bolt teleported them else where. While Candace's brain was trying to comprehend what just happened, several arrows and a spear managed to strike her. The pink pudgy Adventurer Class thief was no more than a corpse.

Zhara was trying to play things smart…or rather play dead. The moment he heard that the Nohrian Army arrived he covered himself with corpses close to him to shield himself from the attack. He would have to play dead as an extra precaution if they come down to pick up clean up the bodies. He didn't know exactly but when the chance to slip away undetected arrives, he'll take it. All he has to wait is not get hit and wait.

Senno believed he had the devil's luck. Not only did he make the jump and was now holding on to the remains of the bridge of the other side of the valley but somehow the Nohrian Army didn't notice him! _'It must be the tome!'_ Senno thought to himself while sporting an insane grin. _'It must be able to hide my presence! HAHAHA! YES! With his tome I will be able to claim power like no else can achieve! HAHAHA!'_ However, what Senno didn't notice was that the tome was starting to seep out a purple smoke-like aura and dark purple cracks of magic energy. Senno then started to climb what remained of the bridge to make his escape.

*CRACK*

Senno stopped and looked around. He noticed that in his haste some of the remaining parts of the bridge were beginning to loosen. He had to climb carefully or he might fall and meet his doom. But even with these thoughts of caution, Senno met his doom anyway. A bolt of lightning, with the same color of magic aura radiating from the tome Senno, had struck exactly where Senno was. Senno fell to his death, screaming about the power of tomes and how they were all his. And the rare tome he had was nowhere in sight…

After what felt like hours, the army stopped their assault. Iago looked down into the valley and saw that it appeared all the thieves were dead. Including the Hosidian thief that they didn't notice until he fell. "Well, well…it looks as if they're all dead. What a surprise for Hosidians to be among these wretched vermin…but then again Hosidians are pathetic enough to be considered dirt." Iago said speaking aloud. Iago turned away from the valley and walked to his current second-in-command: Daniela, a general of Nohr's Border Guard and currently a Strategist class warrior. Daniela was with a young grey-haired Cavalier in black armor. The Cavalier stood in attention when Iago approached. "Is this the one Daniela?" Iago asked. "Yes, sir. This is one. Quite young, isn't he?" Daniela responded. "Indeed…Daniela, go have the troops go down and retrieve whatever those rats stole. I will speak with young…" Iago paused waiting for the young Cavalier to respond.

"Silas sir." The Cavalier now known as Silas responded. "Yes…young Silas here. Report to me if there are any problems or if anyone finds a strange purple tome with six eyes…that tome belongs to me." Iago continued to finish giving out orders. Daniela only replied with an "Of course sir" and took off. Iago turned to Silas. "So…not only did you managed to predict that those troublemakers would come here but also figure out how they escaped the capital under our noses…Could you explain how you figured this out?" Iago asked while giving Silas a cold, calculating, and intense stare. Silas looked a bit shaken from Iago's look but shrugged it off. "W-well you see sir. For generations, my family has involvements with scouting, mapping, and creating various routes, roads, and tunnels all over Nohr. Because of this, we have details, documents, and knowledge about Nohr's roads and pathways since my grandfather's time. The documents, including ownership of said documents, were approved by King Garon himself sir." Silas replied.

Iago then gave a thoughtful look. "That's right. In fact, I believe I was once present when King Garon asked your family to see if they could scout out the Northern area of Nohr for new routes. However, that doesn't explain how you were able to predict they would come here. So, I will ask again how did you know they would go?"

Silas then gave a smile. "You can thank the two members of the Border Guard that came to the capital from Cheve. They had several maps of the routes they had or could have used in case they got lost."

Iago then stopped his stare, "Oh that's right. Members of the Border Guard were coming to the capital for Promoted Class Training. You used their maps to predict where they go. How clever of you. Regardless, expect a reward when we return to the castle. Perhaps it will be a promotion. About half the force that came from the castle, including myself will be returning to Windmire shortly. Find those two Border Guards you mentioned and have them come with us…if they are here that is." Iago started to walk away but turned his head back to Silas. "Also, don't let the thought of promotion get to your head. You are still young and inexperienced. Consider yourself lucky if even get to lead a platoon." Silas only responded with an, "Understood sir.", and went off to get the two border guards, Charlotte and Benny.

As Iago headed towards a group of soldiers getting ready to leave, Daniela rode up beside him. "General Iago sir. I have some rather...annoying news. The current weather has made the valley's steep slope wet and slippery. It is making it difficult for our men to get down there on foot, in fact, some have fallen to the bottom and are either dead from breaking their neck or can't move. And Wyverns can't seem to get off the ground until the storm stops. My troops and the remaining castle's forces may need to stay here for a while." Daniela reported. Iago shook his head, "That is an annoyance. All right then, all the troops who aren't leaving right now will remain here until you are able to retrieve the stolen items. This includes you of course." Daniela turned to him curiously, "Me sir? But I need to retu-" However Iago cut her off. "General Daniela if you are concerned about the area of the border you are assigned to guard. Do not worry. I'm sure your troops stationed at your sector can handle themselves for a couple of hours. Now any more questions?" Iago asked. "No, sir. I understand." Daniela could only reply. They went their separate ways: Daniela went to notify the troops of their new orders while Iago gathers the troops who were returning to the castle, Silas and the two borders guards included.

(Hours later…At the River Valley)

Daniela crawled as fast as she could with the look of fear and despair on her face. She didn't know how it happened. She didn't know if anyone got away. All she knew was that she needed to get away…and repor-no warn everyone about these…these…undead monstrosities!

*Flashback…around an hour ago*

All of the troops who were on shift those who were on the shift were watching the storm, managing supplies, tending mounds, or watching the valley below to keep an eye for movement in case someone gets away with some of the stolen goods whether it would be a surviving thief or someone else. Unfortunately, the last duty was not really taken seriously as the soldiers that were supposed to be watching the bodies were positioned to look like they were watching, but in reality, they were sleeping. Meanwhile, the guys who were off shift was either lounging around sleeping or socializing. The later group getting bigger as they were persuading other soldiers to join in, mainly the storm watchers, guards, and anyone who was supposed to be on shift for watching the corpses.

Like some of the other soldiers, General Daniela had gone to sleep. Sleep that she had needed to catch up on. She was a hard worker, but she had pulled an all-nighter recently and was about the get some sleep under she gotten orders from the capital. Then she had to ride out here and deal with all of this. So she decided to get some sleep, telling her guards to wake her up if something happens.

All seemed well…in their perspective. If one of the corpse watchers were to wake up or anyone went over and looked down into the valley, they would have seen a purple haze covering the bottom of the river valley.

Eventually, one of the soldiers decided to get back to duty before they were caught slacking off. He would let the others suffer the punishment of slacking off. He made his way over to the 'corpse watchers' and let the look out know his shift is over. "Hey! I know you seem to like watching corpses since you haven't said a thing but…" The soldier's words died in this mouth as he reached the 'corpse watcher' he was speaking to. The soldier had a look of worry as he took off his glove and placed his hand on the corpse watcher's throat and off. The soldier looked at his hand and the one thing that confirmed his fear…blood. He screamed. "HEALER! WE NEED A HEALER! NOW!" He then went to check the others on corpse watching duty only to find them dead by methods for silently killing someone. He screamed again, "INTRUDERS! WE HAV-", but was cut short several arrows hit him in various places. He died before hitting the ground.

Meanwhile, a superior officer, who had used his time off duty for rest, came out of his tent after hearing a scream for a healer. He saw the other soldiers who were slacking around with a confused look on their faces. Then they heard the scream of intruders and quickly scrambled off their feet to grab their weapons from the makeshift armory and search the camp. However when the unarmed soldiers went to the armory and soldier went to get their mounts, both groups were greeted with a site. _'Monsters.'_ That was all the Nohrian Soldiers could describe them as. The monsters had mottled purple skin, glowing red eyes, and a skull-like facemask. However, the scariest thing was that they looked like they were once human or made from human corpses and were frequently exhaling or belching dark purple smoke. The monstrosities let out growls and roars then charged the soldiers before they could shake off their fear.

Only when cries of battle, horror, and death occurred did General Daniela wake from deep slumber. However, by then it was too late. They were overwhelmed and to their horror the dead soldiers and mounts had risen again turning into the same monsters they were fighting, meaning that they are fighting the dead. Worst of all the only horse left they could use: General Daniela's horse. A bunch of soldiers tried to get a hold of the horse for himself or herself to escape. However, their hopes were dashed as one of the mounted monsters dashed in a killed the horse with a 'Beast Killer', a lance designed to kill beast-like foes.

They had one choice of escape now: running with your own two feet. Everyone tried made a break for it with Daniela trying to give out orders to the remaining men. However, there was poor communication among them and they were chased and hunted down like scared animals.

*Flashback is over…Present time)*

Daniela looked around in despair only to see the undead killing what remained of the soldiers who too wounded to move. She had enough energy for one last magic spell, but she believed it wouldn't make a difference, as there were too many. _'This is it…It's over. We're going to die…and not one of us was able to get away to warn anyone…Damn it! To think I…I'_ She looked up one last time however she saw something…someone…a male…alive…trying to get away…he wasn't military given his uniform. Daniela's eyes widened _'One of the thieves! One of them still lives!'_ However, Daniela saw that one of the monsters was sneaking up on the thief. Knowing that she was going to die and that he might be the only one to warn the kingdom, Daniela fired her last magic spell at the monster. It landed. The thief turned around and saw the monster hit the floor, but this caught the attention of the other monsters. "RUN!" Daniela yelled before continuing, "RUN! LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" The thief then did what he was told and ran as fast of he could. Strangely, none of the monsters focused on him rather they focused on Daniela. _'Perhaps they didn't notice him?'_ Daniela thought as she was surrounded.

One of the monsters, which looked like a Dark Mage, snatched tome from Daniela's hand and used it on Daniela at released a spell at point blank. Daniela landed on her back by about a meter away from where she was. Dark purple smoke then engulfed Daniela and her body got up, now as one of 'monstrosities' as she had called them. The risen corpse of Daniela mindlessly spoke, "SERve…DEsPaiR…sErVe…GRIMA!"

 **(Author's Corner)**

… **Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of writer's block and sadly, I am…well was packing my entire house as I am in the middle of moving, meaning that I could not really write. So yeah, this is something…I'm going to have this Rated-T right now but depending on what I do with this story it might be bumped up to Rated-M. And yeah…The Risen are now here…possibly Grima too…I'll talk about that later to avoid spoilers but let's say if Grima appears he/she ISN'T EXACTLY the same Grima we know from Fire Emblem Awakening. Also on that note, Noire will appear in the next chapter BUT if you notice says there are two chapters…if it says there are. Truth is that the 'Chapter Post' as I am calling it, is actually lists of pairings that are going to be in a poll on my profile and list of available options for Noire's Personal Skill (Since everyone in the Fates Playable Cast has one), which will also have a poll AFTER the pairings are confirmed. However, the pairing lists are 'big' so to say so I'm putting it as a chapter post for spacing purposes and the Personal Skill list is there for the same reason.**

 **As for the whole one thief getting away…he is somewhat of a plot device for later. Not a big one but for something at least. The prologue is a big set up, but hey you got cameos from the Nohrian Royals and the retainers'… although people may probably wonder why Odin was with Effie, Arthur, and Beruka while Selena was with the other retainers and the two Nohrian Princes. I'll explain that in the story if you want but doesn't really impact anything aside from 'getting-to-know-you-better' stuff. As for The Uzumaki's Empire, my other and first story, wait for a bit as I'm still trying to 'set things' and understand 'how this will or could happen?' kind of stuff. So I will try to write but it will be this for now. And as a policy, I do two in-progress stories and least finish one before working on a third. Other than that I think this is the longest chapter or prologue, I've written to date.**

 **So please review. I take and listen to calm criticism and suggestions, but no flames. Oh and look at the pairings and Personal Skills in the other 'Chapter Post' and make your choice on my profile page. Thank you.**


	2. Pairings Lists and P Skills

**(Author Corner)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem...everything presented belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **So I would like to know this isn't a chapter but rather a post listing the pairing choices and Personal Skills for Noire as she is not in the original game. Just so you know despite the lists the story is going to the certain pairings. These pairings are the following:**

 **M!Corrin x Azura (It fits story wise okay?)**

 **Ryoma x Camilla (They don't have great supports in the game, so I want to do my own interpretation if possible.)**

 **Takumi x Oboro (...I think they fit together as an actual couple. Who disagrees?)**

 **Hayato x Noire (I want Tharja and Rhajat to be related okay!?)**

 **Subaki x Selena/Severa (Do you really need to ask?)**

 **So with that out of the way. I would like to firmly say that the pairings above are permanent. Understand? One last IMPORTANT THING... if you see 'Alt 1' or 'Alt 2'...that means most of the pairing will stay the same but I will switch around two to four wives depending on the number of the Alt., for example, you are comfortable Pairing F (F being a variable) and will choose IN THE POLL ON My PROFILE PAGE but you don't like Niles being paired with Elise for some reason, but there is an 'Alt 1' and ' x (Nyx)' afterwards. This means that if you pick Pairing F (Alt 1) that means you have selected that pairing but Elise will be paired with a different male character that also has her name with 'Alt 1' next to them, say Odin who had Nyx. Meaning now Niles will have Nyx and Odin will have Elise in the story.**

* * *

 **Pairing List 1(has Alternate choices of 1[Peri and Setsuna], 2[Felicia and Nyx], and 3[Both Alt 1 and Alt 2]):**

Jakob x Orochi

Silas x Mozu

Kaze x Sakura

Saizo x Beruka

Kaden x Peri (Alt 1 or Alt 3: x Setsuna)

Hinata x Setsuna (Alt 1 or Alt 3: x Peri)

Azama x Effie

Xander x Hinoka

Leo x Nyx (Alt 2 or Alt 3: x Felicia)

Benny x Rinkah

Keaton x Charlotte

Arthur x Kagero

Odin x Elise

Laslow x Hana

Niles x Felicia (Alt 2 or Alt 3: x Nyx)

* * *

 **Pairing List 2:**

Jakob x Elise

Silas x Sakura

Kaze x Mozu

Saizo x Kagero

Kaden x Hana

Hinata x Rinkah

Azama x Setsuna

Xander x Hinoka

Leo x Felicia

Benny x Beruka

Keaton x Charlotte

Arthur x Effie

Odin x Orochi

Laslow x Peri

Niles x Nyx

* * *

 **Pairing List 3(Has an Alt for Mozu and Kagero):**

Jakob x Felicia

Silas x Kagero (Alt 1: x Mozu)

Kaze x Beruka

Saizo x Sakura

Kaden x Mozu (Alt 1: x Kagero)

Hinata x Peri

Azama x Orochi

Xander x Hinoka

Leo x Nyx

Benny x Rinkah

Keaton x Charlotte

Arthur x Effie

Odin x Elise

Laslow x Hana

Niles x Setsuna

* * *

 **Pairing List 4:**

Jakob x Peri

Silas x Beruka

Kaze x Mozu

Saizo x Orochi

Kaden x Hinoka

Hinata x Setsuna

Azama x Felicia

Xander x Charlotte

Leo x Sakura

Benny x Rinkah

Keaton x Hana

Arthur x Kagero

Odin x Elise

Laslow x Effie

Niles x Nyx

* * *

 **Pairing List 5(Alt for Hana and Effie):**

Jakob x Orochi

Silas x Peri

Kaze x Mozu

Saizo x Beruka

Kaden x Hinoka

Hinata x Setsuna

Azama x Felicia

Xander x Charlotte

Leo x Sakura

Benny x Rinkah

Keaton x Effie (Alt 1: x Hana)

Arthur x Kagero

Odin x Elise

Laslow x Hana (Alt 1: x Effie)

Niles x Nyx

* * *

Personal Skills Available for Noire **(Vote for her Personal Skill ON MY PROFILE PAGE WHEN IT IS POSTED! FOR NOW, ITS THE PAIRING POLL.)** :

· Bloody Thunder: If the user takes damage with a magic weapon equipped, all enemy units within two spaces lose HP equal to a quarter of user's magic stat. Activation = (Skill x 0.50) %.

· Dual Heart: Use 'Enraged' command to gain Skill/Critical +15 during the player phase, but receives Avoid/Hit –15 during enemy phase.

· Dark Immunity: Damage from Dark Mages, Sorcerers, or units with Shadowgift are cut in half and this unit receives +2 in Magic and Resistance.

· Bold Shot: When Noire is a support unit in a Guard Stance, she can trigger Dual Strikes that can't be passively negated. Activation: (Skill + Luck x 0.25) %.

· Angry Thunder: If Noire fights an enemy unit that she battled before, Damage dealt +2 and Avoid +10.

 **Thank you for voting and please vote on my profile page.**


	3. Of Worlds and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners. I'm just a fan of the series.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Okay, first chapter. I'm going to admit that the prologue wasn't supposed to be as long as it is, but I'm not going to change it.** **IMPORTANT: I have a poll for what pairing list I should use…truth is I'm rather fond with any version of 'Pairing List 1' and the normal version of 'Pairing List 5'.** **After that poll is closed I'll start a poll revolving around what should Noire's Personal Skill be? Note that the options for the skills are listed in the same 'Chapter Post' with the pairings too. Also, once this chapter is posted (which is technically now for you guys), I will be working on the next part of my other story (and first story): The Uzumaki's Empire. Also, this story is a part of 'The Grand Connection' thing I have. Go look on my profile to see what that means. So now new chapter yay!**

Speaking: "Hi"

Thinking: _'Hi'_

Spell/Technique: _"Dragon Fang!"(Talk)_ / _'Thoron!'(Thoughts/thinking)_

Powerful Entity/Dragon Speaking: **"Bold"**

Powerful Entity/Dragon Thinking: _**'Bold'**_

Powerful Entity/Dragon Speech via telepathy or Thought Speech/Speech Thought: _**"Is this stupid?"**_

Author Notice or Note (This will be explained at the bottom): _**(#)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Worlds and Beginnings

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Birds were chirping, deer were eating grass peacefully, and there was a gentle breath. The only thing wrong was a young lady looking like she was lost.

"Um…the orphanage was this way, right?" The lady spoke, trying to instill self-assurance upon her being. The young lady had dirty blond hair, wore cloaks with clothes underneath consisting of revealing, tight clothing as well as black lace and sewn-in gold, wore a circlet with a feather attached to the left side, and was carrying three bags: two in her hands and one on her back.

This young lady was Noire, a time traveler who now lives with the young versions of her parents. You see she was one of the 'Future Children' who had traveled through time to stop Grima the Fell Dragon, from destroying the world all while preventing the deaths of The Shepherds, a volunteer fighting force formed by Prince Chrom of Ylisse which all the Future Children's parents where allied with or apart of. It wasn't easy, as the Fell Dragon of their time followed them, but they were mostly successful as the Fell Dragon of the 'present' and the Fell Dragon from the destroyed future were killed. However, it seemed to come at the cost of the Shepherd's tactician: Robin. Robin was supposed to be the vessel for the Fell Dragon but he managed to change his fate. Due to his connection with the Fell dragon, Robin was only one who could truly kill Grima, but it would have come at the cost of his life. They did have another option but that would only result in sealing Grima for a thousand years. Everyone had agreed to use the method that would seal Grima away but Robin weighted both results benefits and consequences and decided to sacrifice his life to kill Grima. Everyone in the Shepherds didn't cheer at the death of the Fell Dragon, rather they felt sorrowful for the loss of their most trusted ally, friend, and, to a few, family. However, Naga the Divine Dragon came to the Shepherds and the Future Children and told them that if their bonds with Robin where strong enough, he would return to them.

While traveling back to the capital of the Halidom of Ylisse, Chrom and Princess Lissa visited the grassy field where they had first met Robin. To their surprise and joy, they saw an old friend lying down in the grass sleeping: Robin. He was revived and no longer had a connection to the deceased Fell Dragon, the fact that Grima's brand, The Brand of The Defile, was no longer on his right hand was proof of such.

After celebrating their victory, the return of Robin, and Prince Chrom finally accepting the title of 'Exalt' (Ylisse's gender neutral equivalent of King) did the Shepherds go their separate ways. They still kept in touch with each other but focused on dreams. For Noire, it was a nice life of being with her parents and her eventually-to-be-born 'Present' self. Noire's parents: Tharja the Dark Shadow and Libra the Fetching Friar have founded and running a rather successful orphanage, which was Noire's destination.

"Alright. It should be around two miles from here. I think…" Noire said to herself as she continued walking. Meanwhile, in the sky, clouds were turning gray, discharging a small amount of light blue energy, and were gathering together.

* * *

(Later…Not far from the orphanage)

A brutal and windy thunderstorm was raging, and Noire was struggling to make her way through it. Mainly because she was scared and there was no shelter to take cover in. "C-com-me on N-N-Noire. J-just ov-over this h-hill and y-you'll b-be th-there."

Meanwhile at the orphanage, Libra was looking through the window of his and his wife's bedroom praying for his daughter's arrival. Tharja, Libra's wife, was sitting down on a chair, that she pulled up next to her husband, and reading a book.

"May Naga protect her." Libra said while looking at the storm. There was a look of worry on his face, he had gotten to know his daughter-from-the-future during his time in the Shepherds. He knew that Noire can over many obstacles but that is only when her 'confident and angry personality' had surfaced. If it isn't then Noire's personality is that of a frighten kitten who had claws. Libra began to wonder if something happened to his daughter and should go look for her.

"Are you really worried about her?" Tharja asked her husband, breaking him of his thoughts.

"Yes, I am. We both know very well of Noire's personality and confidence issues. Imagine her in this situation!" Libra responded turning his wife.

"She'll be fine. She knows how to take care of herself."

"In a fight yes, but what about in a terrible storm like this? She might be cowering somewhere and screaming for help."

"I wouldn't say she would go that far. She is an adult. Also, she can't always rely on someone when she gets scared."

"That's true. And Noire's time with us and the rest of the Shepherds has helped her grow. Though I believe there still things she isn't ready for."

"Like what? Finding a man?"

"Tharja. Please."

"…Fine. We'll go look for her."

"Thank you. Please gather a few things for us. I'll go tell the other caretakers to keep an eye on the children."

Tharja got up from her chair and walked out the bedroom with her husband. Within minutes they were at the door, ready to go out into the storm to look for their daughter. A few caretakers and children were at the door to wishing them luck in their search secretly wishing they could look with them. It was unfortunate that only Libra and Tharja could go, all the current caretakers at the orphanage needed to take care the children. Many of the other caretakers were supposed to be arriving a few days, whether they be just starting or returning from their time off.

Libra and Tharja opened to door and stepped onto the portico. As they were opening their coats, something caught Tharja's eye. She saw a lady carrying several bags walking on the path towards the orphanage as fast as she could. Tharja immediately recognized her…it was Noire. Tharja turned to her husband and smiled.

"Well, would you look at that it. She made it here without any help." Tharja said to her husband who looked in the direction of Noire.

"Thank goodness. Let's go out and she greet her then." Libra said as he began to walk off the portico. Tharja rolled her eyes and followed suit.

However, as Tharja and Libra walking towards their daughter. Several bolts of light blue lightning landed around Noire. She froze in and got on her knees. Libra started to run towards while Tharja stopped with a look of concern and turned her head towards the sky. Tharja saw blue lightning in the clouds circling together with a whirlpool or some form of portal. What was most concerning about it was that the energy was swirling directly above Noire!

"Libra! Stop!" Tharja yelled to her husband. Libra stopped and turned with a serious face.

"What is it?" He yelled.

"Look above Noire!"

Libra looked at the storm and saw the swirling pool of energy above his time traveling daughter. A look of worry and horror appeared on his face. Noire noticed this and looked up and saw it too.

"What is that!?" Noire screamed as she stared at the swirling pool of energy above her in the sky. Her body trembled in fear but in her mind, she couldn't help but think of the Outrealm Gate, which she and her friends used to travel back in time.

The pool of light blue energy in the stormy sky then began crackling with intense energy. It was getting ready to rain down several bolts of energy in the form of light blue-colored lightning. Tharja could just stare at it. She was trying to comprehend what phenomenon happened to form the swirling pool of energy in the sky.

"Noire! Get out of there now! Quickly!" Libra yelled to his daughter. Tharja and Noire snapped out of their thoughts. Tharja looked at her daughter, who tried to get up but was weighted down by the bags she was carrying. Tharja suddenly got an ominous feeling in her stomach. She clenched the tome she had and brought it towards her breasts.

"Forget the bags! Run!" Tharja yelled at her daughter with genuine concern.

Noire looked at her mother with surprise from the tone of concern she had used. Nevertheless, Noire did as she was told and took off the bags. However, the moment she began to run, not one but rather a several bolts of light blue lightning struck Noire with another landing right at her bags. Noire fell into the ground with her body sparking energy every few seconds. The pool of energy above her suddenly dissipated not leaving a trace of its existence except for the storm clouds.

"NOIRE!" Libra yelled with a look of horror on his face. Tharja stared at her daughter's silent and motionless body. She collapsed on to her knees. Various emotions of sorrow, guilt, horror, worry, and desperation filled her body all at once at an intensity she never thought was possible. It even doesn't compare to that of when Robin had supposedly died, and she was Robin's stalker!

"Get her inside quickly! She needs medical attention!" Libra yelled at the caretakers who quickly came out with a stretcher. They used leather gloves to pick up Noire's body and placed her on the stretcher due to the sparks of energy she was giving off. As they were carrying Noire inside, Libra went over to Tharja, who had a face of despair. Libra could tell Tharja placing blame upon herself for what just happened to Noire and was beginning to cry. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. Thankfully, Libra did have one piece of information to help his wife in some way. He got down on one knee, brought his mouth and Tharja's right ear close and spoke.

"Noire still has a pulse. We can save her but we need to give immediate medical attention." He spoke into Tharja's ear. Her eyes widened at her husband's words. Libra then stood up and spoke again.

"I'm going to help the other healers we have. If you want, please take Noire's luggage inside." Libra told her just before he took off to help the other healers. Tharja stayed froze for about two minutes before she had the will to get up. She walked over to Noire's luggage and one by one took them inside. She denied help from everyone else, telling the caretakers to focus on the children and Noire and that the kids shouldn't be out in the storm, and was temporary unable to think straight. If she could think straight, maybe she would've noticed that somehow Noire had gained an additional bag of luggage.

* * *

(Orphanage…Days Later)

Light was shining through a window onto a lady in a bed. The lady still as if she was sleeping, but then she began to stir and was struggling to open her eyes. It took several minutes but the lady managed to open her eyes. She stood up in her bed. This young lady looked a lot like Noire except there was one major difference: her hair. Noire's hair was dirty blond, this young lady's hair was black like Noire's mother, Tharja.

"Oh…my entire body feels sore. Where am I?" she said moving her right hand to the right side of her head. She then noticed someone sleeping to her left. It was Tharja whose head was laying on the bed with her arms and the rest of her body was resting on a chair.

"Oh, Thank Naga you're awake Noire. You've had us all worry." A voice spoke up. The lady, who truly is Noire despite the hair color, looked in the direction of the speaker to see Libra standing in the doorway.

"Father? Wh-what happened? Why is mother sleeping next to me?" Noire asked.

"Well…where do I begin?" Libra could only respond.

Libra then went into detail about what happened. First told Noire about how she was struck with several bolts of light blue-colored lightning yet still had a pulse, all of the healers brought her inside to save her while Tharja stayed outside for a couple minutes in shock (no pun intended), and how Tharja brought her stuff inside.

"Now here is when things get, for a lack of a better term…interesting," Libra said while Noire was still in shock about surviving several bolts of lightning. It would be a miracle to even survive one!

Libra continued. He spoke about how intense Noire injuries were, how she was discharging energy every couple of seconds, and they were so close to losing her. Libra turned his head to his sleeping wife and smiled.

"But then…" Libra continued.

* * *

{Flashback…The Orphanage…while the healers were treating Noire}

"We're losing her!" One of the healers yelled in panic.

"Not yet we haven't! Keep trying!" Another healer yelled.

Libra was beginning to sweat as he saw Noire's body spark once more. He lost family once, and he will not lose any more! The two problems are the intensity of her injuries and…why isn't body accepting the healing magic! If anything, it's making things worse! As much he would like to stop and figure out why…there was a possibility that Noire might die before they could figure it out!

' _Damn it! Is there anything we do!?...Naga, please save her!'_ Libra thought to himself.

Suddenly, the hallway door burst open revealing Tharja holding a glowing blow and quiver in her hands and a sack on her back.

"Move over!" she yelled while she shoved a healer next to Libra to the side and placed the objects she was holding and the sack on her back onto the ground.

"Tharja? What are you doing?" Libra asked in a panic.

"I need to see something. It's important…Now stay quiet and let me concentrate. Unless you want Noire to die." Tharja replied. Libra looked at his wife wondering what she was doing. However, he decided to put his trust in her.

Tharja placed her hand on Noire's body and close her eyes. There were a couple moments of silence before Tharja opened her eyes again.

"…I knew it. That strange lightning somehow altered Noire's magic reveres and magic growth. And that is the very least!" She said aloud. Libra turned to his wife.

"What do you mean?" Libra asked his wife.

"I'll explain later. Listen up! Right now, Noire's magic reverses are unnaturally overflowing. Her body is responding to this by trying to discharge the excess magic and refusing to accept any more magic from any outside forces, such as your healing magic." She explained to them. The healers had a look of shock. How did they not notice this? Were they so concerning of her injuries and surviving several bolts of lightning that they ignored everything else?

"H-how do we save her?" One healer asked. Tharja then picked up the glowing bow and quiver.

"This bow and quiver that I'm holding are similar to magic weapons such as the Levin Sword, Shockstick, and Bolt Axe. However, it is incomplete as it is now lacking one thing: Magic. A large amount of magic." Tharja explained to them.

The healers were still wondering where this was going but Libra caught on to what she was saying.

"Tharja. Are you suggesting…?" Libra asked his wife who responded with a nod before speaking.

"Yes. We transfer as much of her magic as possible into this bow and quiver then pray that her reverses are at a level where she can be treated more effectively." Tharja revealed to them.

Every healer in the room looked at her with the same expression of 'Can this really work? Is it possible?'. Tharja noticed this and sighed.

"Look. I'm not sure this will work, but as long as my daughter's magic reverses are overflowing like this her body won't accept the healing magic and will die! So, from I'm seeing we don't really have a better option!" Tharja said to them. Everyone was silent pondering about this, but a voice spoke up.

"Alright…what do we need to do?" Libra asked Tharja while the other healers turned to look at him.

"You might not like this but I need you to stop your healing magic." She said.

"What!? Bu-"

"I wasn't finished! I need to ensure the bow and quiver only receive magic from Noire's body. If you keep trying to pour healing magic into her body during the process, the bow and quiver might absorb it instead."

"But what if she dies during the process?" One healer asked. Tharja didn't give an immediate response but turned to her husband.

"Do you think she hold on for a couple of minutes?" Tharja asked. Libra looked over Noire's body. She was in bad shape and the healing magic was barely getting through to her, but…

"Twelve minutes…at most." He replied.

"…That's enough time. Libra! When I give the signal, you and your healers stop your magic. When I'm done, check her magic reverses and start healing!"

Everyone nodded and waited. Tharja took Noire's left hand and put it on the bow while she put Noire's right hand on the quiver. Then Tharja leaned over Noire's body and put her hands on Noire's.

"Please work." Tharja muttered to herself. She then took a deep breath and winced at the discharge Noire's body gave off.

"Libra!" She signaled to her husband.

"Stop your magic! Now!" Libra yelled in response. The healers, including Libra, stopped the flow of healing magic. Tharja then began to chant. Suddenly, Tharja, Noire, and the bow and quiver started glowing. The healers saw a flow of magical energy coming out of Noire and flowing down towards her hands and into the bow and/or quiver. Soon, ten minutes had passed and Noire's body had stopped sparking. Libra was astonished.

"It's working…In such a short amount of time." Libra said.

"Yes, but she only has two minutes left…" A healer reminded Libra.

Then Tharja and Noire stopped glowing of magical energy, except for the bow and quiver which glowing purple and gold. Tharja stood up and took the bow and quiver but began to stumble over.

"Tharja!" Libra shouted and ran grabbed his wife to make sure she didn't fall over.

"What are you doing?... Check her!" Tharja could only say. Libra walked Tharja near a wall by the door so Tharja could support herself. Libra then rushed over to Noire to check her magic reverse. His eyes went wide.

"She's good! Everyone with me! HEAL!" Libra told the other healers as they rushed back into position. However, there were two things on Libra's mind one was how big was Noire's magic reverses supposed to be… and how in Naga's name did Noire's hair turn black like her mother's!?

* * *

{End of Flashback…Current Time…Noire's room}

Noire's jaw dropped as she listened to every detail of what she was just told. Her mother saved her life by channeling the excess magic in her body into a MAGIC BOW…and her hair color was now that of her mother's! She didn't even notice until her father pointed it out!

"Well…there are a few more details I should tell you." Libra said to his daughter, who snapped out of her thoughts.

"First, your mother left the room for a few minutes but returned as a Bride Class with a few healing staffs and the magic bow that we had used and joined us in healing you. Second, once we were successful in preventing your death, your mother ran tests on your body seeing how the lightning somehow changed you magic reverses. Third, she tested the magic bow we had used with another one that was complete. Fourth, you have been asleep for nine days…Your mother stayed by your side whenever she could." Libra stated.

Noire only nodded after hearing what she heard. She looked at her mother, who was still asleep. Though one thing was on her mind.

"Father. Where did mother get the magic bows?" Noire asked. Her father then looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean? Don't they belong to you? They were in your bags after all." Libra responded. Noire was confused herself.

"Father, the only bows I had where a Bronze Bow and an Iron Bow. I don't know where these magic bows came from."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…Perhaps those bows somehow changed? No that's a ridiculous answer."

"Maybe we should check my bags to see if they are the same bows."

"Not a bad idea. The bags just so happen to be here too."

Libra then pointed to one of the corners of the room. In the room laid several bags. However, Noire saw something was off.

"Father, are there four bags in the corner?" She asked.

"Yes. They were all there on the ground where you were struck by lightning." Libra responded.

"But…I had three bags. Not four."

"Really? Your mother and the other caretakers counted four."

"Yes, father I'm sure. I only had three bags."

"…Hmmm perhaps checking the fourth bag just might give us some clues. Shall we?"

Noire pulled off her blanket and tried to get up, only for her mother to wake up and startle her.

"Who!? What!?" Tharja said while turning her head and body in different directions within a span of three seconds.

"U-umm? Hi, m-mother." Noire said meekly. Tharja's head looked directly at Noire.

"…Seriously? You're still acting like this around me? I thought we dealt with your 'stuttering around me' problem." Tharja said in a disappointed tone.

Libra, who was standing in the corner with the bags, looked at the two waiting for them to finish. _'Of course. Maybe I should just look through the bags myself.'_ He thought.

"Well. Now that you're awake, I can run some tests." Tharja said with a smirk, which made Noire pale.

' _Oh no. Not curses!'_ Noire thought to herself as put on a frightful look and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, quit that look. I'm not testing curses." Tharja said to her daughter.

"R-r-really?" She asked, calming down a bit.

"Yeah. What I'm testing is your body."

"Wha-What?"

"I need to see if those lightning bolts affected you in other ways aside for your magic growth and potential." Tharja explained. Noire then remembered her father's story, mainly the part where her mother said about her magic to the healers and inspecting her reverses.

"O-okay then." Noire said.

"Now wait just a moment." Libra interrupted.

Both mother and daughter turned to Libra, who was pointing at the bags.

"One mystery at a time. Tharja could you tell me which bag you found the magic bows?" Libra asked.

"The one that looks like it was sewn together with rags. Why?" Tharja asked.

Noire and Libra explained to Tharja about the additional bag, who was surprised but understood. Truth is she was wondering where in the world did her daughter get those magic weapons.

Libra opened the bag which dumped out several contents: one Steel Bow, one Iron Bow, various magic tomes, two strange reclass seals, a few Skill Books (books that contain knowledge of a certain combat skill), and a book labeled 'Weapons of Nohr' which had a symbol. The symbol had two curved spikes and one regular spike on two sides, a spike on the top and bottom, and a black dot in the center.

The family trio looked down and gave a quick analysis on each item. The Iron and Steel Bow looked like a different model compared to the ones they had seen before (or used in Noire's case) and it looked so well made that it appeared it wouldn't break from overuse for a long time. The tomes had a mixture of known spells and spells that they didn't know even existed and, like the Steel Bow, it appeared that the tomes wouldn't break no matter how many times it is used. The two reclass seals looked like Master seals but they would need to check that out later. There were various Skill Books: Resistancetaker, Magictaker, Skilltaker, Lucktaker, Speedtaker, Strengthtaker, Defensetaker, and Point Blank. Sadly, though there was only one copy of each, except for Resistancetaker, Magictaker, and Point Blank as there were two copies of each. Tharja thought that the 'taker' skills were interesting, as they seemed similar to the Lifetaker Skill that anyone in the Dark Knight Class learns. The last book got the most curiosity from the trio. From the title of the book and the symbol on the cover, they were certain that this 'Nohr' should either be a well-known place or a majorly important family of sorts. Libra and Noire didn't have the slighted clue to what 'Nohr' could really be, but Tharja's eyes suddenly went wide and rushed out of the room.

"Stay right there! I'll be back!" Tharja shouted as she ran down the hall. Meanwhile in Noire's room, Libra and Noire stared at the doorway Tharja ran out of.

"Looks like your mother might be on to something…" Libra said. Noire only nodded her head in response.

After a couple of minutes, Tharja came back into the room out of breath and an open book in her hand.

"Are you alright dear?" Libra asked. Tharja's response was plopping down on a chair, putting the book she held on the desk in the room and gesturing for both of them to come over. The two walked over and were at both sides of Tharja. Thankfully the light was coming in through one of the windows so they weren't blocking Tharja's light.

"The Mythical Kingdoms of Day and Night, Light and Dark…or perhaps rather The Mythical Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr." Tharja said as she placed her finger on the book. Libra and Noire went wide eyed as they learned that they had a lead.

"Hoshido and Nohr were two kingdoms that were considered opposites due to the differences in both countries: Entities they prayed to and worshipped, culture, weapons, clothing and armor, Classes, traditions, titles, but most importantly their living conditions." Tharja said as she read the passage.

"The Kingdom of Hoshido was founded by the followers on the Dawn Dragon and The Kingdom of Nohr was founded by the followers of the Dusk Dragon. Hoshido is said to be located on the eastern side of the continent and Nohr in the west. However, both kingdoms are separated by sea and a massive canyon which servers as a border line for the both of them."

Before Tharja continued reading the book, Libra had reminded her that while learning about these mythical kingdoms were fascinating, they look into the weapons as the magical bows may be originally from Nohr. Tharja's response was typical of her personality, sighing and saying that she knew but general knowledge of the kingdoms may be important later. Libra, in his curiosity of the kingdoms, said it would be okay to look into them but they should keep each subject brief. Noire was interested in learning more about the kingdoms as well from just listening to the information that had been said already. Tharja went back into the book quickly read through some passages.

"Okay in terms of culture, Nohr is similar to Ylisse and Ferox Ragna and Hoshido is similar to Chon'sin, the country that Say'ri is from. The same goes for clothing but only slightly for armor. Classes are divided and classified as Hoshidan or Nohrian depending on their origin and armor. Interestingly, Nohr and Hoshido have only classes based on their nationality: Hoshidians use Hoshidian Classes and Nohrians use Nohrian Classes. I'm not going into traditions and titles, let's keep going. Alright weapons, the basic weapons in Nohr is what were used to seeing except they use a throwing weapon called Daggers. Hoshido, on the other hand, have some unique version of weapons. Instead of swords, lances, axes, staffs, bows, and daggers, Hoshido has, respectively, katanas, naginatas, clubs, rods, yumis, and shurikens. Now for special weapons…Ah found it! Those magical bows are called Shining Bows. Like the Levin Sword, the Shining Bow uses the wielder's magic as its offensive power, but offensive skills, like Luna, cannot be used. The same seems to apply to all magical weapons but tomes."

Noire was surprised at this. She somehow got hold not one but several weapons from a supposedly mythical kingdom. But the question is how they ended up in her possession?

"Well we know where the bows originate from. Now can I run those tests on Noire?" Tharja asked.

"Sigh…Alright. It is important to see what only changes have happened to Noire. While you 'test' her, I'm going to continue looking through this books for leads as to how these weapons may have gotten here…oh and no curses please?" Libra stated.

"I said I wasn't going to be testing curses. Now come with me." Tharja responded as she grabbed her daughter and dragged her out of the room.

"Can I at least eat first!? I'm starving!" Noire pleaded to her mother.

* * *

(Several weeks later…At the Mila Tree)

Noire, now reclassed into Archer Class, and her family have now traveled to Valm at the request of Tiki The Voice (and daughter) of Naga, Say'ri, and Exalt Chrom of Ylisse. They were here for a supposedly important meeting. A lot of Shepherds, if not all of them, were present as well. It appeared that Noire and her family was the last one to arrive.

"Noire!" someone shouted.

Noire looked to where the voice was and saw several of her friends. Nah the daughter of Donnel and Nowi who was a human-manakete hybrid, Laurent the son of Ricken and Miriel who arrived in the past six years earlier in the past than expected, Brady the son of Henry and Maribelle who was a nice person despite his appearance, Robin the former tactician of Shepherds to the now Grandmaster of the Halidom of Ylisse, Lucina the daughter of Exalt Chrom and Sumia and the leader of the Future Children who married the Robin of this time despite being her father's best friend, and Morgan the amnesic daughter of Robin and Lucina who existence and past was a mystery, even to Morgan herself.

Noire had a small smile on her face at seeing her friends again and made her way to them.

"Hi, guys." She said shyly.

"Hey Noire! Long time no see huh?" Morgan said with excitement.

"It's been a long time for all of us Morgan." Laurent said.

"Unless you traveling together." Nah said hinting how most of the Shepherds were married or dating.

"Ha Ha yeah…" Noire said weakly.

Actually, out of the total number of Shepherds there were a few who weren't married. Gregor and Vaike being the most well-known singles from the present timeline and from the destroyed future timeline: Owain the son of Fredrick the Wary and Princess Lissa of Ylisse, Severa the daughter of Lon'qu and Cordelia, Inigo the son of Stahl and Olivia and lastly Noire were single as well.

"Noire. I must ask. Why did you dye your hair to your mother's color?" Laurent asked while keeping usual analytic behavior.

"Oh Wow. I didn't even notice that." Morgan exclaimed aloud.

"Huh neither did I." Nah included.

"Actually…I didn't." Noire responded.

"You didn't? Then why is your hair black?" Laurent asked now curious.

"Isn't it obvious Laurent? It's a side effect from an experiment with your mother, right?" Nah said.

"Actually, it wasn't that either." Noire responded. Now the group was curious.

"…Then what da hell happen to ya hair Noire?" Brady asked, now contributing to the conversation.

"W-well my hair seemed to have changed after my mother and father saved my life after being struck by lightning…several times." Noire explained.

"WHAT! SEVERAL BOLTS OF LIGHTIN'N!" Brady shouted in shock.

"WOW, YOU SURVIVED THAT? Awesome!" Morgan added.

"No way that's impossible! It would be a miracle to even survive a single bolt! Let alone several!" Nah exclaimed.

"Indeed. Could you explain this in a bit more detail?" Laurent asked while deeply staring at Noire.

"Hold on. Noire did you say 'several bolts of lightning'?" Lucina interrupted. Everyone turned to Lucina and Robin, the former being held by the latter.

"Don't worry. Lucina is just tired. She went to sleep very late." Robin said.

"Look who's talking." Lucina responded back. Robin just took one hand and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Alright back to the topic at hand. You said you were hit by several bolts of lightning." Robin said.

"Aaaaa…Yes?" Noire responded. Robin didn't reply, instead, he appeared to be thinking. Before any one could ask what he was thinking, a voice shouted out.

"Robin! Lucina!"

Noire, Robin, and the others turned their heads to the speaker. It was none other than Exalt Chrom who was wearing his 'Great Lord' Class armor with the Exalted Falchion by his side.

"Please gather the rest of the Shepherds! We're starting the meeting!" The blue haired ruler called to his friend and his daughter. Robin turned to the rest.

"You guys head to the meeting. Lucina and I will get the others. Everything will be explained there." He said.

* * *

(Meeting 'Room'…Later)

All the Shepherds, both present and from the future were present at the meeting, along with a few troops and generals from other countries. The meeting was taking place in a large tent at the top of the Mila Tree. There was a table at the far end of the large tent of the entrance. At the table were several important political and historical figures of Ylisee and Valm: Exalt Chrom of Ylisse, Robin the Grandmaster of Ylisse, Tiki, the Voice (and daughter) of Naga, Flavia the East Khan of Regna Ferox, Basilio the West Khan of Regna Ferox, Virion the Duke of Rosanne, Say'ri, the ruler of Chon'sin, and Aversa the temporary ruler of Plegia.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Fredrick, who was standing near the table, had asked everyone to remain quiet, presented the figures at the table and said that the meeting will now begin. Chrom then stood up to address the meeting.

"Friends. Allies. Thank you for traveling all the way to this sacred place. We are here to address and discuss a strange phenomenon that has been occurring in both Ylisse and Valm. Perhaps even the world." The Exalt of Ylisse announced. Many of the people present whispered to one another or kept to themselves about this 'phenomenon'. Aversa was the first to speak.

"Could you continue young Exalt? It would satisfy the curiosity among our respective…attendants." Aversa spoke eyeing the large crowd. Chrom turned to Robin, who only nodded and stood up.

"As of three weeks ago…a series of storms appeared across both the continent of Ylisse and Valm. Reports of these storms were rather strange. The two things that were reported the most was several bolts of lightning striking in a small radius and the lightning is colored light blue. Further more, any one who was struck by this lightning had lived but needed intense medical treatment." Robin stated. Everyone present didn't sound surprised since the invitation for the meeting explained this.

"However, we have discovered a few interesting things. One, the people who have been struck by a single bolt of the lightning seemed altered their bodies capabilities and growth. For example, a Warrior Class veteran from Plegia lost their ability in speed but had gained more resistance to magic." Robin continued. Best unknown to a majority, Noire had widened her eyes at what she had just heard. Noire snapped out of her thoughts as Exalt Chrom began to speak.

"We actually have a person here who had been affected by the lightning. Before the meeting, one of our friends in the Shepherds, Tharja, had given me a report on a person that she…tested to see the changes in her body." Chrom said while showing papers in his hand.

"To make a brief summary. Her physical growth and potential decrease a bit, magic growth and potential has increased, her 'Skill stats' is the same, 'Speed' growth has increased, Physical Defensive growth has decreased, and her magic resistance had decreased but slowly returned to its normal state or rather what it was before the Lightning's alteration…It also notes that this person was struck by several bolts of lightning, not just one." Robin said after being handed papers from Chrom. Noire realized that those are the results of the tests, which her mother never showed her. After the testing they had done, Noire could never get her mother to give her the full results, only small bits of information. After all that testing…Noire shook her head to snap her out of her thoughts before thinking about the tests she went through…she didn't want to remember them. _**(1)**_

"I can understand the mystery but that is all why are we here to discuss these storms?" Aversa asked.

"There is more to it, Queen Aversa. Changes to people's potential aren't the only thing this storm has caused though." Chrom spoke before he raised a bag in his hand. He placed the bag on the table and emptied its contents. The bag had a Steel Bow, three Skill Books, two glowing bows with one looking incomplete, two strange seals, and various magic tomes. _**(2)**_ Tharja had noticed that the magic bows that were similar to the ones that fell into her family's' possession. Including a second incomplete magic bow!

"Sometimes when that lightning hits the ground it leaves behind something. This bag here is one of two examples that will present for this. The items before you came into the possession of my Grandmaster when he was on a stroll with his family." Chrom continued.

"However, we have seemingly discovered where these items came from…the Mythical Kingdoms of Dawn and Dusk." Robin spoke to everyone who seemed to surprise, confused, or not surprised at all.

"Your Exaltness. Are you saying these items are proof of the countries' existences?" Virion asked.

"Yes. In fact, on the same day before Fredrick the Wary, my sister, and I had first meet Robin; we had met a group of five whose leader implied that he was from the lands of Hoshido and Nohr." Chrom explained. Everyone now stared at Chrom due to the words he just spoke except for Lissa and Fredrick who had a look of revelation.

"Really? You've met them, boy? What are they like?" The West Khan Basilio asked.

"Quiet you oaf. He isn't done." The East Khan Flavia interjected.

"To answer Basilio's question…yes, we have met them. In fact, we helped them with a problem. Apparently, they had some…and I can't believe I'm saying this …practically invisible warthogs that they needed to put down." Chrom said with everyone looking at him with skepticism.

"Invisible…warthogs? But weren't they…?" Tiki wondered aloud.

"Oh Exalt…You must have been deluded at the time." Aversa said.

"…Really Chrom? Even I find that hard to believe." Robin spoke to his friend who just sighed in response.

"I know it sounds unbelievable. I thought it was unbelievable too but the 'warthogs' were attacking people in mass. So regardless we had to put them down. It was difficult though as the only way to see them as to spot anything that shimmers." Chrom explained to them.

"The group was made of their leader, a knight, a maid, what appeared to be a Dark Mage, and what appeared to be Valkyrie. Also they can fight, trust me."

"So what does it all mean?" Say'ri asked.

Robin and Chrom turned to each other. The look in their eyes meant it was something serious yet bizarre. They whispered to each other from a moment, took a deep breath, and turned to Tiki.

"Lady Tiki, we believe you should begin to explain the more…the bizarre part of all this." Chrom said to Naga's daughter. Tiki nodded her head and stood up.

"Not long ago…my mother sent an astral projection of herself here to send me a message to provide to all of you. The truth about the storms and what is to come." Tiki stated. The room suddenly went silent. It was so quiet that if light object fell, it would scare everyone. After all, receiving a message from a divine figure about something that doesn't involve slaying a powerful god-like dragon…was VERY rare.

"The light blue lightning from the storms and the power of the Outrealm Gate, which can be used to travel through time, worlds, or even both, has similar. Meaning that the storms can be seen as an equal to an unstable portal of an Outrealm Gate. Hence why we are getting objects from another place…The world where the mythical kingdoms of Dawn and Dusk exist. My mother had also told me that our world and the other world are merging together." Tiki explained. Then there was uproar, mostly about expressed in shock about what they just heard. Tiki got annoyed at this and turned into her dragon form to get their attention. It had worked and all eyes were on her. She changed back humanoid form and resumed speaking.

"Forgive me for that but there is still more. Our world and the World of Dawn and Dusk are the only ones that are going to be fused together. My mother said if there were no interference in the merging process then the worlds would fit together, like 'completing a puzzle with no mistakes' you could say. However, my mother discovered that someone or something in the other world is hastening the merging process. These storms we have faced are just one side effect of the interference." Tiki explained.

"What other effects of this 'Interference' will do, my lady?" Say'ri asked the question of everyone's mind.

"If being or thing continues to hasten the pace of the merging, even when the two worlds are combined together. There will be an aftershock of energy, which will cause massive destruction. Landscapes will be altered, civilizations will be destroyed, climates may clash and change, and very mortal being may die."

"So like the destruction of Grima the Fell Dragon, but now with on a greater immediate and instantaneous scale with Terraformation involved." Aversa interrupted. Everyone turned to Aversa with different expressions. Aversa couldn't tell what everyone's thoughts were but she thought all of them were a negative aspect about her…except for Robin's thoughts. She had gotten to known to trust and love her step-brother and knew he wouldn't think negatively about so quickly.

"You know…that is a good way to put it." Robin said trying to get back on track.

"If I may your holiness, just how have did this 'merging' come about in the first place?" Aversa asked also trying to get back on track.

"Ah yes. Please forgive me, as this will be hard to explain. The first reason is that the two worlds had a various number of interactions with each other. Chrom's story of meeting a group from Hoshido and Nohr may count as one of those interactions. These interactions have caused the worlds to 'connect' to one another. The second and rather main reason is that there was a build of energy caused by events that involved the 'Fabric of Reality' being disturbed. This energy, called The Dimension Altering Force or D.A.F by my mother and other gods, then unleashed itself uncontrollably on various worlds, our world and the other world being two of them. My mother and various other gods have stopped it and are in the middle of damage control."

There was a dead silence. No one could believe what he or she just heard. Tiki was thinking to herself that telling this wasn't a good idea but this was her mother's will. Tiki turned to see the various rulers…and Robin. Chrom had a look of confusion and shock, Aversa was rubbing her forehead, Flavia and Basilio were whispering to each other, Say'ri seemed to be 'meditating' in her seat, Virion just sighed, and Robin seemed to be thinking and was writing down something on paper.

"…We should really know by now that anything involves the realm of divine beings, it's more or less…bizarre." Robin said finishing whatever he was writing.

"I agree…brother." Aversa said while teasing Robin as well.

"You said it. Got to admit if I did hear it from the voice herself I would think this was all hogwash." Basilio could only say while Flavia just took a deep sigh.

"Once again friend, you're right." Chrom spoke to his best friend.

"Fie…this is something I did expect to ever hear." Say'ri said adding her two cents.

"I'm very sorry you all have to hear this." Tiki spoke to all of them.

"So what exactly do we do? Do we go other to the other world, let them know what is going, find and stop the source of the interference, and make preparations for the merge?" Virion asked.

"You're not completely off Virion. Fredrick if you could send them in." Chrom said.

"Yes, milord!" Fredrick replied. He went to the closest door and went in. A moment later he came out with two people who could be mistaken for children…like Ricken of the Shepherds. The first one was a young girl. She had light brown hair, yellow eyes, wore a large red ribbon-like object on her head, a white tunic with cyan lines, shoulder pads they didn't recognize that were white and gold, black gloves and boots, white sleeves, white and gold arm pads, and had various red ribbons and straps on her armor. The second person was a young boy who looked similar to Ricken except for his outfit. He had some headgear that went around his head with strips of colors going down of the sides of his head near his ears, a strange teal top, large wooden round braces on his wrists, black pants with red ribbons, teal cloth with a red stripe on his legs with black cloth being held in place by a red ribbon, and lastly black colored sandals.

"Hi, um, I'm Emma. I'm a Hoshidian Pegasus Knight…in-training." The girl introduced herself nervously while keeping that last part to herself.

"My name is Hayato. I'm a member of the Wind Tribe and was raised and trained by the Tribe's very leader, Fuga." The boy now named Hayato said with confidence. Though he slightly scared from the number of people who were looking at him without response and from being in the land not known to him.

"These two were found near the Ylisse-Plegia border line. We had taken them to the castle where they told Exalt Chrom their respective stories. As you heard they appear to be from or near the land of Hoshido." Fredrick announced to everyone.

"Our research teams have been able to gather amount of residual energy from the storms. By using the energy we have collected we can make a one-way portal to the other world. There were a few problems. One is that anyone who was struck and still possess a certain amount of the strange lightning's energy, whether in it be our world or the world of Hoshido and Nohr, are the only ones who could travel through the portal. Second is the portal has to be created in an area where there was a stable portal to the other world. We can't use the Outrealm Gate as the portal since it may lead elsewhere instead." Chrom spoke to everyone.

"From the way you spoke, it sounds like you resolved these problems." Aversa said.

"Yes, we have. Emma, her Pegasus, and Hayato here have enough of the lightning's energy in their bodies to go back to their homeland. We recently discovered person from our world, which interestingly enough was a member of the Shepherds, who could go through the portal as well. Robin and I will talk to her later. Others who have been struck by the light blue lightning in our world don't have enough so she is the only one from our world who can go. As for the portal, Naga had told Tiki that there was a stable portal that was created here some time ago." Robin said to everyone who were surprised at the fact that there was portal to the Mythical Kingdoms here at the Mila Tree.

"Our plan is simple, send the Emma, Hayato, and hopefully our own representative to Hoshido and Nohr, lent both kingdoms know of the merge, find what is hastening the merging process and put an end to it and our possible representative could find out about the culture of the kingdoms there too such as politics and culture." Robin said.

"Hmm…Not your best plan but it's plausible. Very well then." Virion said to Robin.

"While I wish for a better solution we may have time for one." Say'ri said.

"Stepbrother…it's not your best plan however given the circumstances I will trust you." Aversa said giving her opinion.

"If I was in power I would be against this but Flavia is in charge. Your thoughts Flavia?" Basilio asked her.

"Do really think we can wait around for something better? I say we go with it!" Flavia announced her decision.

"I propose to this plan. While we have time we can not wait to take action." Tiki said.

"Alright, it's settled. Robin and I will talk to the third person and tomorrow we will start the plan tomorrow. Meeting adjourned." Chrom announced.

* * *

(That Night…Noire's tent)

Noire sat in her chair staring at the entrance to her tent as if she was expecting someone. Moments later, Chrom and Robin entered the tent.

"Your parents told us that you were waiting for us." Robin said to Noire. She nodded in response.

"When you spoke about how the only people who could go where the ones struck by the lightning. There was no doubt in my mind that I could go." Noire explained to them.

"So then let's get straight to the point. Noire are you willing to go into another world without anyone you know?" Chrom asked.

There was silence. Noire seemed to deep in thought while Chrom and Robin just looked at her patiently waiting for her response. Soon Robin turned to Chrom and spoke.

"Let's come back later. She needs a little time to think." Robin said.

"Right. We'll be ba-" Chrom could get only those words before he was interrupted.

"I'LL GO!" Noire shouted. Both Robin and Chrom were startled by the sudden shout for Noire.

"I'll go…I'll go." She said again but in a normal voice. Noire holding her hands together and had her head facing the floor.

"Noire?" Robin asked in a tone that expressed concern.

"I've all always wanted to prove myself to mother…but I also wanted to prove to myself that I did not need to rely on others. I know I'll be on my own but I'll find a way. Besides all of this was caused messing with the 'fabric of reality' right? Wouldn't that include time travel and changing history?" She said. The last two sentences caught their attention though and then it hit them

"Wait…Are you saying?" Chrom asked.

"It makes sense. This 'energy wave' that Naga spoke of was caused by disturbances in reality itself, changing history being one. And changing history, for the better, was Noire's, Lucina's, and their friend's mission. Because they changed history a new timeline was made artificially which in turn caused a disturbance in reality and added energy to what would become the D.A.F." Robin spoke.

"And would eventually lead to this." Chrom concluded. They turned their attention back to Noire.

"You feel partly responsible for this don't you." Robin said to Noire but not as a question.

"I know there were others forces, other worlds, other events that were involved. However, we can't deny my friends and my own involved in this…As of right now, I am the only one out of my friends who can uphold the responsibility for our involvement in the crisis we face…" She said switching from brash and aggressive to meek and upset _**(3)**_. Chrom didn't know what to say but Robin understood what Noire was going through. One thing was for certain: this was like Robin with Grima: Robin was supposed to be Grima's host, Robin felt he should be the one responsible to deal with Grima and Grima's actions whether it be the one of the future or present.

"Alright. You can go." Chrom spoke but barely could get the words out of his throat.

"But you need to make allies. There is no telling what you may face there. You've got Hayato and Emma for now but you need to make others. That is an absolute order, no rebuttals." Chrom ordered Noire.

"…U-understood." Noire responded.

"Very good. We'll be off now. Please be ready." Chrom said as he left the tent.

"Please forgive Chrom. What you said reminded him about how I felt with Grima and what I did. Okay?...Goodnight Noire." Robin said as he got up and left the tent.

After a few moments, Noire got up and gathered her things from her journey ahead. She got together a few Vulneraries and Concoctions for wounds, a Bronze Bow and Iron Bow, and the strange seals now known as Heart Seals that came into her possession. Before she headed to bed a voice called out to her.

"Noire?"

Noire then let out a small 'eep' of surprise. She turned around to see her father, mother, and Lady Tiki at her tent's entrance.

"We know it's a small space but my we come in?" Libra asked Noire.

"O-of course." She replied. Her parents sat down along with Lady Tiki and Noire sat in her sleeping bag.

"We know you are heading out tomorrow. Are you sure your okay?" Libra asked.

"Yes father I'm sure. I'm only one from our world who can do this. I-I got to do something. You know what will happen." Noire responded to her father.

"Then what about that talk about seeking my approval?" Tharja asked.

"…Y-you h-h-heard th-that?...YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!?" Noire said while her faced shifted into her 'aggressive side' _**(3)**_.

"Hey. Wouldn't you be curious if you saw a leader of a country and a former crush of yours walked into your child's tent? All while knowing what they my probably be asking?" Tharja said in response while not being fazed by her daughter's aggressiveness.

"…"

"Thought so."

"So why are guys here?"

"Oh you know to privately talk and sent you off. And give you a few things before you go."

Tiki then interrupted the two. "First off I wish to give you this."

Tiki then took out a tome from somewhere. The tome was a bluish-green, gold colored hinge, gold text in language Noire couldn't understand on the top, and imagine that seemed to resemble a dragon except none of the body parts were connected and the head area was two crest shapes.

"This is the Book of Naga. It has my mother's power running through it. The Book of Naga and the power it radiates will be proof of you being a messenger for Naga in the other world. The tome will use its power at times to protect you and your allies but only a very small portion. In order for it to unleash its full power, it must be used by a person who carries the blessing of Naga, The Brand of The Exalt."

"Y-your giving me this!" Noire exclaimed. She was shocked at this. During her childhood in the destroyed future timeline with her parents, her father had taught her many things revolving around the Religion of Naga. One of which is The Book of Naga as it was seen as an important Holy Artifact to anyone who is in service of Naga close behind her Chosen's Falchion blade for they needed to be blessed by Naga to use the items.

"Please be thankful Noire. You are receiving a gift many would be jealous of, myself included." Libra said to her.

"Oh, Father…But wait isn't there be another way to let people know I'm a messenger. No one would be able to utilize it in the other world." Noire said. Tiki then had a look of confusion.

"I don't understand. Have Robin and Chrom forgot to mention to tell you about your three missing friends?" Tiki asked.

"My friends? What do you mean?" Noire could only respond.

"Ah, they have forgotten to mention that. Very well then, I shall explain. When my mother had told me of a portal opening here, she had shown Exalt Chrom, Robin, and myself a vision of around the time the portal formed. During the vision we saw your missing friends, there was also a mysterious yet powerful figure whose magic slightly changed the appearance of your friends. Specifically, their hair color and making the Brand of Exalt disappear from the blessed one's arm. Their names were Owain, Severa, and Inigo I believe." Tiki said to Noire.

"Really they're in the other world? Why?" Noire wondered aloud.

"I do not know. I only know that the mysterious figure had asked them for their help in an important task. Most likely involving the nearly invisible enemies they encountered here."

"What!? Invisible Soldiers!?"

"Yes…though during the meeting your Exalt called 'Invisible Warthogs'. Though… he might have been telling his story with details he knew then. Regardless though it appears there is trouble in the other world, it may be connected whatever is accelerating the merging process. Because of these known facts it may be safer for you to have the Book of Naga then something else to prove your position as a messenger of Naga."

"Alright then."

"Excuse me, your holiness. Can I give her some things too?" Tharja rudely interrupted.

"You may. In fact, I was about to take my leave. Sleep well Noire." Tiki said her last bit and left while Libra followed to apologize to Tiki for Tharja's rudeness. Tharja then went out of the tent and came back in a moment later carrying a bag.

"Take a look." Tharja said to Noire. Noire then opened the bag to find several items: the magic bow that was infused with Noire's magic, a Shining Bow, a Nohrian Steel Bow, a few tomes, and all of the Skill Books except for Lucktaker.

"Figured you would need these. I practically gave you everything in the 'fourth bag' you acquired three weeks ago. Except for the 'Lucktaker' Skill Book. I'm keeping that for research purposes. Just how can you take a person's luck from defeating them anyway? And besides, who would need it anyway, it isn't like there is someone out there that would majorly benefit from this skill." Tharja said to Noire who was looking through the items.

* * *

(Meanwhile…Elsewhere)

"ACHOOO!" A blond haired axe wielder sneezed.

"You okay Arthur?" A pink-colored Knight Class asked.

"Why I am fine! Just a bit of a cold…I think." The axe wielder said confidently to a bit unsure.

"I hope so. Knowing your luck it could have been worse." The knight responded.

* * *

(Noire's Tent…Present Time)

"Mother? I think I'll try one of these for myself?" Noire said while picking up a Skill Book.

"Go ahead. All I'll ask is how well does it works." Tharja replied.

"I think I will pick this one." Noire said while turning the Skill Book she had in her hand to see the cover. The cover of the Skill Book said 'Resistancetaker', but before she could open the book her father reentered the tent.

"Noire?" Libra asked for her attention.

"Yes father?" Noire responded, putting the Skill Book down.

"I want you to know that I proud of you. You are taking on a challenge that no one that I know of has done before."

"Umm...father…what about myself and the others traveling through time? I mean this and that are similar things…"

"Yes but the difference is you are traveling to a completely new land, not arriving to an earlier version of the lands you knew already."

"So like an adventurer or an explorer? Perhaps maybe a tourist?" Tharja interrupted the two. The two turned to Tharja. Noire pondered a bit while Libra explained why this isn't like being an adventurer, explorer, or a…tourist. However, Tharja responded by saying that Libra should say his other feelings too.

"Sigh…Noire. I'm extremely proud of you okay? But also very concerned for you for the same reasons that I am proud of you to do this. Please understand. As a father, no, as a parent, the safety of my child is the most important thing." Libra said to Noire.

"Oh Father!" Noire responded with giving her father a hug to comfort him. Noire and Libra where like this for a couple of minutes before Tharja decided to step in.

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt your hugging time but it's getting late. We should get some sleep." Tharja said to the embraced father and daughter. The two then broke up then.

"Goodnight Noire." Libra said.

"Goodnight Father." Noire said to her father.

"Get some sleep Noire." Tharja said to her daughter on her way out.

"Yes mother. Goodnight!" Noire nearly shouted to her mother as Tharja left the tent.

Noire then got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep, knowing what will be happening here tomorrow.

* * *

(Morning…Mila Tree)

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" A scream was heard in the Ylissian camp. To some, they immediately knew something happened with Noire to get her angry but to others who didn't really know about Noire's little quirk, well they were just confused. People came out of their tents to see what was the commotion about, only to see Noire chasing Emma the Hoshidian Pegasus Rider, who looked scared out of her mind. The other Hoshidian, Hayato, was watching on the side with Emma's winged steed.

"What's going on?" Lucina asked Hayato.

"Well…it started with Emma and I getting to know about Noire, since she told us that was coming with us a representative. During our conversation, Emma asked Noire if was a rookie fighter due to Noire's shy actions. When Noire said otherwise, Emma refused to believe it and promised to protect her and teach her how to fight." Hayato explained.

"Just because of how Noire acts?"

"Yep. My guess is that the Hoshidian Army doesn't really know the meaning of 'shy'. I mean back home in the Wind Tribe we have a few people who are shy despite their talents. Like my mother…or so I've been told."

"What to you…oh…I'm sorry I shouldn't prowl into a personal affair."

"Who said it was a personal affair? I can talk about it…but I guess I'll leave it in the air…for now."

"So what happened to get Noire upset?"

"Emma tried to show off her skills saying despite being a trainee she is a good fighter and that she can handle the worst. Noire then suddenly got angry saying that Emma doesn't understand what she went through. Then we got to right now."

"I see. It looks like the situation is being handled now."

In the distance several people had managed to calm Noire down while Emma was on her knees, trying to catch her breath after being chased. The country leaders then appeared to together they looked and were told about what happened. They brushed it aside saying it didn't really matter now while Aversa said the Hoshidian girl was clearly inexperienced and ignorant.

"Miriel! Ricken! Is everything ready?" Chrom asked the mages.

"Almost your majesty. Please have the travelers ready to go soon." Miriel responded. Chrom walked over to Emma and Noire asking to get their stuff together. Emma quickly shot off remembering she forgot to pack a few things, Noire got her bags from her tent, and Hayato was carrying a snatch bag already. They then gathered where Miriel and the other mages where.

"Now I'm going to say this once. The portal can only remain open for fourteen seconds, after that it will be closed, so quickly go through it. You should arrive somewhere on the continent where Hoshido and Nohr lay. Exactly where I do not know including if you will still be together so I suggest you remain on your guard. Do you understand?" Miriel asked.

"Absolutely!" Emma said while getting her Pegasus off the ground.

"Yes ma'am." Hayato confirmed.

"Understood." Noire said while holding an Iron Bow. Miriel then turned to the other mages.

"Let us begin." She announced. The mages then started to chant around while magical energy was being focused onto a single space making a magic circle. Soon another mage came in with a magical crystal that contained the energy from the strange lightning storms. The mage then the magical crystal was placed in the center of the circle. The crystal began to glow and rose. It kept shinning brighter and brighter. Suddenly, currents of magical energy ran along the crystal while Noire, Emma, Hayato and the Pegasus began to glow as well. The crystal then released magical shockwaves but no one lead it disrupted them from their focus. Suddenly the crystal shattered and a vertical pool of energy was formed.

"The portal is open. GO!" Miriel shouted. Noire and the Hoshidians ran through the portal. After they had disappeared did the portal begin to waver and disappear.

"It's done." Miriel while she and the other mages fell onto the ground from exhaustion. Meanwhile the country leaders and representatives looked to where the portal was.

"It's done. We've played our part. Now it's up to them." Chrom said.

"Damn it! Can't believe there isn't more that we can do! Damn this world fusion wogwash!" Basilio said revealing his frustration.

"You don't think we all feel the same? You big oaf." Flavia said to her counterpart.

"One thing is for certain: They need allies. All we can do is live out our lives and pray they succeed." Aversa told them.

"Agreed." Say'ri said agreeing with Aversa's thoughts of the matter.

"Will then I suppose we should be on our way now?" Virion asked the leaders.

"Yes. We should let spread some of the discoveries we have made with our people. As time goes on, we'll let people in on the full story." Chrom said with the leaders nodding in agreement.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

"There she goes…" Libra said to his wife while looking to where the portal was.

"Yep." Tharja responded.

"And all we can do is pray." Libra said acceptingly.

"Well…there is one more thing we can do for her." Tharja said while clutching her tome tightly to her chest and her head slightly turning downward.

"Really? What?" Libra asked turning to her wife as she suddenly gains a blush.

"You know what Noire's birthday is right?"

"Yes of course."

"That is about nine months from isn't it?"

"Yes it's…oh."

Libra then realized what his wife was implying and blushed.

"How about we make sure she is born…my loving…husband." Tharja asked shyly and a bit mischievously.

"Yes…I would like to have my daughter be born as well." He could only respond.

* * *

(Location: ? | Time: ?)

The area was completely dark. No light to be found. It was an empty void of nothingness. Yet something was there…

"NO! NO!" A young lady's voice rang out. The lady was wearing a similar outfit to the one worn by Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse when he was just the tactician for The Shepherds, but it was more feminine. The hood was covering her head and obscured her face, but that did really matter as no one was around.

"Go away! Get…out…of…my…HEAD!" She yelled out again.

" _ **Foolish girl…Do you believe that you can escape my grasp?"**_ An entity spoke in a dark and deep voice to the young lady…in her head.

"Have you forgotten that my father did?" She retorted.

" _ **Ah yes…your father. You know you just look like him, all the more ironic I believe."**_

"How are you even 'alive'?"

" _ **That would be telling my soon-to-be host. Honestly I knew claiming your body would be difficult but this is bit ridiculous… but nothing that my modified Thanatophage can't fix. Hehehe…"**_

"A Thanatophage?"

" _ **Oh there just insects that can control corpses by rooting themselves into the corpses. They created the precursors to the Risen in fact. Though the ones I have modified that can be used on living beings but at the cost of the insect's lives and will being linked to my spiritual presence. They go where I go, they help me create Risen…and even help me claim a body that I can take over.'**_

"WHAT!?"

" _ **Oh don't worry. The only beings I can take over are the Risen, dragons, and those who have even a tiny portion of blood whose lineage HAD a blood pact with me…such as you."**_

"Naga…will protect…me!" She said to the entity but suddenly felt…tired.

" _ **What do think the modified Thanatophages are for? Part of their modification is to nullify the power any part of the blood that isn't connected to me. The protection of THAT blood which you believed to protect you is now useless!**_

"What? That…can't be!"

" _ **And would you look at that…it's working. Take a nap girl. Don't worry you won't disappear…you will be a passenger for what is to come. HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"No…help…me…father…" The young lady fell on her knees and slumped her head. She was on her knees for minute and then rose up. She then looks at her arms and hands to look down at the rest body, turning around at times to look at her backside. She let out an evil laughed which lasted for a minute and then composed herself with a pose.

"Well now. I certainly feel at home in here…though I admit I've have never really known a woman's body from this 'new perspective'. Perhaps I should get…acquainted with this body before moving forward. Oh but first I should say one thing. Thank you for your body…Child of Robin. I will make sure to take care of it…to my purposes of course." The body of the young lady said now identifying the body as the Child of Robin…and now under control of the entity. The entity waved her stolen body's hand that opened a purple portal. As she walked through it, she said these words:

"Enjoy your last days humans…for **The Fell Dragon** …have been reborn."

 **(Chapter End)**

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Whoa, okay. Chapter done. I tried to revise this A LOT! Hey I introduced Hayato now…why? To help start the relationship between him and Noire. I don't think I got Emma right for her personality but I would call it her being dumb and stress out. So yeah Grima is back, pretty obvious given the Risen in the prologue. And finally, I had Grima speak in normal text when he possessed the body was because he was in a human body and you guys don't know how much power Grima currently has right now, so yeah.**

 **Now, I still have a poll going on as I have mentioned (personally fond of Pairing Lists 1 and 5), it will end a few days after this is posted…for reasons. Then the poll for Noire's personal skill will begin. Note that this chapter is like 4 chapters long for my standards, which is usually 3,000 words. I'll be working on The Uzumaki's Empire next please wait for the next chapter, which will debut the appearance of Corrin and a few royals.**

 **Anyways please leave a review, follow, or even favorite it. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Author Explanations:**

 _ **(1)**_ **:** **It up to your imagination as to what she went through…or Noire just really doesn't want to remember the experience. I could use this later on though.**

 _ **(2)**_ **: THAT BAG, which Chrom is holding, is the one that contains the items that disappeared in front of Candace's eyes in the prologue. The bag Noire received was a different bag, meaning that there where TWO incomplete Shinning Bows send to the world of Awakening.**

 _ **(3)**_ **: Noire switching mid-conservation is my own iteration of her calming down. Especially since I wanted to mix to tones in a sentence.**


End file.
